comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Jessica Jones (s1 ep01 A.K.A. Ladies Night)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE NETFLIX'S JESSICA JONES YOUTUBE: PLOT: Jessica Jones narrates the bad things about New York which are good for her business, such as cheaters. She excels at finding the bad things about people. Clients hire her to find those things and she does. Then those people have to make a decision. They can accept it and take action or deny it and shoot the messenger. A man is thrown threw a doors glass window and Jessica tells him, "And then there's the matter of your bill." She walks down the street and continues narrating th bad things people do benefiting her. A bus with an ad for Trish Talk printed on its side drives by. Jessica stops in Ms. Hogarth's office and lies about being summoned there. The two meet and reflect on Jessica denying a job offer unprofessionally. She prefers to work freelance. Hogarth says she is protecting Jessica but Jessica insists she has a different motive. In Hogarth's office, she describes a case of a brain damaged dancer. Jessica goes out to investigate. Jessica calls Mr. Sphere's office and plays along when the receptionist recognizes her fake name. The receptionist tells her about his meeting for drinks tomorrow night at the SoHo House which is members only. She hangs up and realizes she's out of toilet paper. Jessica finishes a drink, takes her pants off, and gets in bed. She quickly gets out of bed rather than sleeping, grabs her things, including some Jim Beam, and heads out. Outside, she narrates that in her line of work, you have to know when to walk away, but some cases won't let you go. She climbs a fire escape and watches a woman through an apartment window as she gets off of a treadmill to eat a quarterpounder. On the floor beneath, a man sniffs a high heel and a woman approaches him. On the ground level, a man and a woman exit a red door. The man locks up before the two walk down the block. They stop by an ATM machine, Jessica takes pictures the whole time. A light turns on in one of the apartments and Luke Cage stands in a window, looking outside. Jessica recognizes him. The Purple Man gets in Jessica's ear and says, "You want to do it. You know you do." She comes back to reality and says, "Birch Street. Higgins Drive." A woman in her underwear approaches Cage and starts kissing him and removes his shirt. Jessica drinks her drink. Later, Jessica wakes up, hungover in bed. She flings a shoe at the ceiling to quiet her neighbors and a piece of the ceiling crumbles down. She left her phone unplugged all night. Outside of her bedroom, she hears things moving around and gets up to investigate. Malcolm is in her kitchen an he wakes up, pressed against the fridge, and asks why she is in his apartment. She tells him it is her's and sends him on her way. A man and a woman are outside her door when she opens it and introduce themselves. They flew in from Omaha to find their missing daughter. She invites them in. The mother explains that their daughter was at NYU but she moved out of her apartment and quit her team after saying she's going to take a break. The police told them there was no sign of a crime. The police referred them to Jones. The father keeps trying to fix Jessica's door. Jessica looks through images on her computer of the couple's daughter and finds a photo with a friend and goes out to investigate. Jessica knocks on a door and enters an apartment. One of the two roommates inside is recording a year in his life and the other is stuck with a new roommate since Hope left. The new roommate has a box of Hope's stuff in his closet. The girl mentions a guy who Hope is staying with and Jessica finds a piece of mail sending her in the right direction. Outside of a club, Jessica watches a man who gets into a Maserati and drives off. She catches up to him and asks for directions to the Chrysler Building. He rudely dismisses her and tries to drive off but she grabs his back bumper and lifts the car. He tries to get out but she continuously slams the door on him. She gives Spherus his summons. She explains that people won't believe she can lift his car before they'd call him crazy. She tells him he's been served and takes a picture of him. Later, Jessica is sleeping as purple light creeps up and something touches her. She is quickly woken up. "Birch Street. Higgins Drive," she recites. The phone rings and Hogarth tells Jessica Spherus contacted his attorney and said he was threatened by her laser eyes. A woman approaches Hogarth and starts kissing her neck as she gives Jessica a compliment. Jessica walks the city streets and approaches the red door from earlier. Rather than entering, she looks inside through the windows. Cage approaches and tells her she could drink her whiskey out of glass. He tells her there's better stuff inside but she never comes in. He tells her it's Ladies Night, a new promotion he is now running because she's local and hot which tends to attract customers. He goes inside the bar through the red door and Jessica takes a second before following. The bartender, Roy, leaves. Cage tells Jessica, "Last call." She orders a double. The two make some small talk. She tells him she is a Private Investigator. He is quickly intrigued and she jokes about her skills but he wonders why she has been watching him. She says he cares about the bar more than anything or anyone. The two have sex at Cage's apartment then lay next to each other for moment for Jessica gets up to go into the bathroom and wash herself up. She looks through his medicine cabinet and finds a picture of a woman and closes it before getting emotional. She quickly gets dressed and leaves. Back at her apartment, Jessica is kept awake be the loud neighbors above her. The phone rings and Hope's mom is on the line. Jessica tells her of charges made by Hope then investigates them at a lingerie store. Jessica posts up on a Trish Talk ad and takes notes. She goes to an establishment which she is hesitant to enter. She asks if it used to be Al Russo and she says the new restaurant opened 8 months ago. Jessica shows a photo of Hope and questions why she was there. The man tells her about Hope's companion demanded a specific table where people were already sitting. The host lost his mind momentarily and asked the patrons to leave. The room changes colors and Jessica sees herself having dinner at the restaurant with a man. When the host says what the man ordered, Jessica finishes his sentence. She runs out of the restaurant. "Birch Street, Higgins Drive," she says before running down the street. Jessica shows up to Hope's parents house and questions who sent them to her. Her father admits it wasn't a policeman. It was a man filing a complaint and he overheard the conversation. He had a British accent. Jessica tells them to go home and not let anyone near them before storming off to pack and book a trip to Hong Kong. Her card is declined and the airline won't hold the ticket. She calls Hogarth and demands payment immediately but she won't pay her or give her a loan. She hangs up another woman greets her with a kiss as the one from the other night looks on. Jessica sits on her bed trying to find a solution. She calls someone and hangs up. In the elevator, Malcolm grabs the door just as it was going to close. She tells him she needs money and he offers her his TV which he stole. Trish from Trish Talks talks to her producers and says she wants Madeline Albright. She notices Jessica through her window and wraps up her meeting with the producers. Trish greets Jessica, who tells her she is there for a case. Trish has been keeping up with her to make sure she's okay. Jessica asks for money and Trish wants to know why. Jessica tells her, "He's back," but Trish insists she saw him die and this is just PTSD. Jessica explains how he sent clients to her. Trish wants to call the police but Jessica says they can't help. She wants to run. Trish wants to get Hope back safely and Jessica is much better equipped to deal with the man than an innocent girl from Omaha. Jessica says she tried and failed and was never the hero Trish wanted her to be. Jessica rides in a cab with an envelope full of money. She tells the cab driver to stop on 59th and 5th. The doorman recognizes her as she walks into the hotel. She pulls the fire alarm and people start to emerge from their rooms as a bell rings and lights flash. Purple visions flash by. She goes into a room which is dark and quiet inside. A man says, "You missed me," and reaches for but is gone when she turns around. In a bedroom, Jessica finds a lifeless Hope on the bed. She asks if Kilgrave is there and she says no. He left over five hours ago and she tells Hope to get dressed but she says she can't move. She tells her parents to meet her at her apartment. Hope tells Jessica she wet the bed. Jessica tries to get her out of the bed but Hope fights her, screaming, "I can't leave," but after a struggle, Jessica wins when Hope is knocked out by hitting her head on the wall. Hope explains to Jessica that Kilgrave made her do things she didn't want to do but she wanted to. Jessica asks what street she lived on as a kid. "Harrison St," she tells Jessica and then the next block over, "Florence." Jessica tells Hope none of it is her fault and insists she understands. She makes Hope say, "It's not my fault." Her parents rush in and greet her and Jessica urges them to keep her as far away from Kilgrave as possible. Hope hugs Jessica and says, "You saved my life." Jessica walks down the hallway as the elevator door closes and Hope draws a gun from her purse. She hears Hope fire several shots and races down to the bottom floor where Hope's parents have been shot dead. Hope is standing there with a now unloaded gun, telling Jessica, "Smile," before coming back to reality and realizing she shot her parents and sobbing. Others rush to the elevator as Jessica walks outside to a cab. Jessica narrates that when you know something is real, you have to choices: Keep denying it or do something about it. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Netfilx Defenders Category:Jessica Jones